When the Dead Man Tells No Tales
by StrangeHappenings
Summary: Bones can't explain the death of an 18 yr old kid who seemed to die of natural cause dispite having his foot cut off. L believes it to be Kira and drags everyone on Bone's team to Japan. L also has a sister and her name is S. There are mentions of other shows but it isn't that important. Parings: Unknown
1. You're not going to believe this

When the Dead Man Tells No Tales

Chapter One - You won't believe this one

POV NO ONE

"BONES! WE HAVE A CASE!" Booth yelled as he walked into Bone's office.

"Alright," Bones said as they left her office.

xxxxBONESxxxx

"Okay the victim was released from one of Virginia's Juvenile dentations centers 7 days ago. He was on house arrest and after several days of not moving the police were called in… They found his foot in the fridge and blood. That was 2 days ago, they just found the body. He was dead in a ditch. His name was Robert Smith, age 18, middle sized build, several tattoos, and said to be part of the mafia." Booth rattled off.

"If you know who he is then why am I here?" Bones said as she kneeled down to see the body.

"Because we need to know how he died because he cut off his own foot but didn't die of blood loss."

"Send the body to the Jeffersonian I think he died of some internal issue maybe poison."

"Alright you heard her pack it up!"

xxxxBONESxxxx

"Booth you're not going to believe this…" Bones gave a long pause before she continued; "He had a heart attack, which shouldn't have happened even with the adrenaline in his system. There are no toxins in his system he just dropped dead. Which makes no sense."

"You mean he literally dropped dead for no reason?"

"That is what I am saying"

**Meanwhile in Japan, Kira Investigating HQ**

POV S

"It seems Kira has begun to kill criminals in America and the FBI are staging an investigation. We will be flying the FBI's team to Japan to not only explain the situation but also warn them of the dangers of getting involved with the Kira case after that we will be offering them a place on the Kira case if they are qualified enough… Watari contact the FBI's team." My brother said while eating his 7th piece of cake this morning.

"Are you sure about this panda?" I asked him

"No, not really but I believe you would call this feeling instinct and it seems to work for you so I thought I would try it."

"I see," He was finally opening up to people.

"Also can you meet the FBI team at the airport?"

"Sure thing panda, I'll take care of everything. I need to go see Seto now so talk to you later." I left the HQ quickly heading over the Seto's mansion.


	2. It's Complicated

When Dead Man Tells No Tales

Chapter Two – It's complicated

POV Booth

"Bones gather you're squint squad, we got orders to go to Japan!" I said, as I was meet with confusion.

"Booth did you just say we are going to Japan?" Bones asked

"Yeah, the FBI was working with a guy named with L and the guy we found was supposedly a part of some mass murder mind control thing… I wasn't given any details just that we all need to be at the airport in thirty minutes, there a private jet will be waiting, they will have spare clothes for us. So lets get going."

"Alright then," Cam said as they all went to get something or find some one to inform.

xxxxBONESxxxx

**One long airplane ride later in Japan**

POV No one

She watched the jet land as she pulled up onto the airstrip. She got out of her car and shivered, mostly because all she had on was a pair of daisy dukes, a tank top and stripper boots.

She watched the Americans sleepily walk off the jet. Several of them were yawning. She checked her list of names and called out,

"Dr. Temperance Brennan!"

"That would be me… Um who are you?"

"Name's S. I'm here cause Panda thought it would better if I was here to meet you… He can be quite brutal and well it would be awkward so he sent me."

"Panda?" Booth said

"That's my pet name for L… Oh don't ever call him that, he will kick you in the face" She warned, "Now who's who?"

"Angela"

"Booth."

"Jack Hodgins"

"Zack."

"Cam."

"Okay let's get going, just find a seat… I'm driving." She said and everyone was surprised that the car was actual quite roomy and fit them all easily.

**One Car Ride Later**

POV S

"Who is L exactly?" Booth asked me as I pulled into the parking garage next to the HQ.

"It's hard to find one word to describe him. You'll see and don't be offended if he says something blunt." I said hoping they lived up to L's expectations.

"Sweetie, my best friend rationalizes everything."

"I know, I've read your files, so did L." I parked and exited the car no one followed. "PEOPLE WE NEED TO GO!"

"We're coming." Cam said, it was a short walk to entrance and Watari greeted us.

"YO GRAMPS!" I yelled and hugged him quickly. He sighed and said,

"I wish you would stop calling me Gramps, anyway Ryuuzaki was concerned for your safety."

"Tell Panda not to worry about things he can't control. Anyway these are the people he wanted to see." We talked as we walked inside now greeted by Misa Misa.

"Kassie! L's being perverted and Light angry at Misa Misa!" She whined in my ear.

"Alright let me handle it, go shopping for a bit take Matsuda with you. I'll sort everything for you."

"You're the best!" She cried and ran off.

"Kitten you have returned… Safely?"

"Your one to talk. I love you L but you really need to realize I can handle the things you can't even touch. Now I need to talk a shower see you in an hour." I walked off leaving them to discuss things.


	3. One Question

When the Dead Man Tells No Tales

Chapter Three – One question

POV L

"Kitten you have returned… Safely?" I questioned from my crouching position looking at the computer screen.

"Your one to talk. I love you L but you really need to realize I can handle the things you can't even touch. Now I need to talk a shower see you in an hour." I sighed as I had turned around and watched her walked away.

"Excuse Kitten she can … be difficult at times but she means well. Now I am L who are you?" Of course I already knew who they were but that hardly mattered.

"I'm Dr Temperance Brennan, that's, Seeley Both, Angela Montenegro, Camille Saroyan, Dr. Zack Addy, and Dr. Jack Hodgins" She pointed to each one in turn and gave each ones full name, they'd be dead if I was Kira.

"Correct but never give your names like that again, you see this case is nothing like you've ever seen. Kira, the first Kira can kill with just a name and face. The Second Kira can kill with just a face. I assure this is no joke."

"Ryuuzaki your cake." Watari entered the room placed the tray of sweets in front of me.

"Thanks Gramps!" I smiled at him, un-characteriscly but S was right it did get on his nerves.

"Not you too!" He yelled and walked off.

"What was that about?" Light asked

"Nothing Kira. Now as I was saying, Kira has found a way to kill without being present and with a heart attack or other mysterious circumstances. We currently have two suspects, Light who is handcuffed to is the suspected of being the first Kira-"

"That's enough Ryuuzaki! I'm not KIRA you should know that much by now! People are still dying and I've been chained to you for months! How could I possibly do all that when you never sleep and have cameras in our room which Watari watches in the event you actual sleep!"

"30%..."

"WHAT! I THOUGHT I WAS AT 12%." He screamed, as I lied… He is really just at 7.5%.

"Was light-kun but your outburst raised it and I believe it is now 32.5%"

"You have to b-"

"Light don't argue with him!" My sister yelled from the shower.

"I am sorry for light's interruption. Anyway Kira usually kills criminals but there have been reports of FBI agents and innocent people dying. Kira must be stopped. Also you will be given fake names if you choose to be a part of this case. Any questions?" I finished their debriefing within the hour.

"Just one question, how in the hell did you get a girl like that and you really handcuffed yourself to your main suspect?" Booth asked, in a shocked tone.

"That is in fact two questions Agent Booth. Also if you are referring to Misa Misa she is Light's girlfriend not mine. If you were talking about Kitten then she is my twin sister, we are in no way sexually involved and her name is S. Next I saw no other choice than to handcuff myself to Light he is probably Kira though Misa Misa claims I did it for other reasons. Please disregard anything she says… She's not terribly bright." I knew Light would be annoyed with me but he'd get over it.

"Your sister… Right." Hodgins said in a very non-believing voice.


	4. The Doctor's Answer

When the Dead Man Tells No Tales

Chapter Three – The Doctor's Answer

POV Dr. Temperance Brennan (Bones)

"Your sister… Right." Hodgins sounded skeptical but for some reason that I can't logically explain at the moment I believe this man.

"You told us never to say our full names because that's how Kira kills you told us about an impossible murder and your sister may share your hair color but other than that she seems to be your polar opposite. I don't believe you are making anything up but I can't be certain because all I have to go on is what Booth would call a gut feeling. You say you are L but everyone calls you a different name so I have one question, if you are really L why do you need the help of me and my team?" I began to breath again not realizing that I hadn't been breathing until now.

"I am L but you are to call me Ryuuzaki as several people have called me and I don't need you but it would be interesting to have some one besides Light that can understand my intellect. Also you solve murders, I wish to know what happens to the body when Kira kills, if anything happens at all that is. You are the best in your field but without your team you can't solve this so I am offering you a position on my team. You will be treated as guests. You will get a room and Matsuda will take you all shopping after he comes back with Misa Misa… I believe it has been an hour. My sister will be down here soon and will no doubt want to talk to me so please make your choice within the next few hours." He stood and I noticed he never drew himself to his full height. His skeletal structure was quite deformed; he must have spent years in a space much to small for his back to slouching like that.

"Panda! Do you know where Gramps put my trench coat!" We heard his sister yell from some place closer than before.

"I'M NOT YOUR GRANDFATHER!" Watari yelled, "AND IT'S DOWN HERE IN THE CLOSET!"

"THANKS!" The girl looked different from before. When she met us she seemed tense if the way she gripped the wheel was anything to go on. Now she was relaxed and smiling at her brother. She was wearing less than what she wore at the airport her tank top was very low cut, showing her bra, the shorts seemed the same length but the way Booth and Hodgins were staring I assumed they were shorter in some way. Then she had a knife strapped to her left thigh. When she retrieved her coat from the closet she looked less like a stripper and more like a call girl but no one seemed to notice.

"Okay, there is no way that girl is your sister let alone twin!" Hodgins was openly starring and Booth was trying to look away.

"I am his sister older by a few seconds at least that's what I was told…" She stole one of L's cakes.

"I believe that is my cake Kitten."

"Hm… So it is but I appear to be eating it, know L we need to talk about your over protective nature. I can handle myself I have proven that more than once. Now I have people see and targets on my list that still need to be dealt with… Also I am probably going to crash at my apartment so don't wait up you need to sleep." She seemed to be saying the words as if on autopilot, she had lectured him before it was rehearsed. Nonetheless he nodded, hugged her and let her leave…

"Your decision Dr. Brennan?" He asked walking over to another computer screen.

" I cannot speak for my team but I accept your offer to work on the Kira case with you and your team." I said evenly and with a slight smile on my face.

"As her partner I also accept but more because I want to know how you and your 'sister' are related." Booth said

"I am Dr. Brennan's Grad Student… Was but am currently her assistant and if she is staying I must also stay."

"Yeah there is no way I'm going to leave my best friend here with a bunch of people don't even know."

"Yeah I am staying too but don't exactly know if I'll be any help if there's no bugs or slime." Hodgins said but I am certain it has more to do with L's sister than how helpful he'll be.

"I guess I have to stay as well though I am still head of this team." Cam said still trying to maintain control.

"All of you are staying, I can't say I'm surprised. Your new names and profiles are on the table behind me, memorize the profiles and burn them after that you will be an official part of this team." He said pointing to the table briefly before he started to type.

"Alexander Smith?" Booth asked clearly not pleased with his new name.

"Dr. Maxine Ride" I said my new name it was strange to think that was now what I was to be called even knowing my name isn't really Temperance.

"Dr. Gabriel Morris, do I really look like a Gabriel Morris?" Hodgins seemed put-off but quickly got over it.

"Dr. Alice Montana? Are you kidding me?" Angela seemed displeased but not as annoyed as Hodgins.

"Dr. Katherine Murphy." Cam's new name

"Dr. Zack Petunia? So I am now Dr. Petunia." Zack asked

"We ran out of ideas with your fake name and my sister was ranting about petunia's dying so your last name became Petunia." L explained but it didn't help any that Hodgins and Booth were laughing at Zack who despite not caring about much he knew his name was far to girly.

"Can we use our real first or last names only when talking to each other?" Cam asked

"Of course but never your full real names." L said before dragging Light out of the room as he ran up the stairs.

"Sweetie I think we should have just gone home. Things are going to be crazy from here on out." Angela said with a worrying tone. We all stood there us looking at each other not quite sure of what was going to happen tomorrow.


	5. Debating a Bathroom & Jacob Williams

When the Dead Man Tells No Tales

Chapter Five – Debating a bathroom and Jacob Matthew Williams

POV Light

"Can we use are real first or last names when talking to each other?" Dr. Saroyan asked L.

"Of course but never your full names." L replied, and shortly after that I felt a tug pulling me up the stairs. L didn't say a word until we reached a bathroom.

"Why are standing outside a bathroom?"

"Because I have go and I'm trying to figure out if it would be easier to have come into the bathroom or if you should stand outside." Debating the best way for him to use the bathroom… He's L, a genius and we've been chained together for months and only now is he questioning the best way for him to use the bathroom.

"Is there a reason why we don't just go in and I turn my back like always?"

"Because at this moment I wondered which would be better but I suppose your right, come on Light." He pulled me into the room.

xxxBonesxxxDeath-Notexxx

**At some club downtown shortly after S left HQ**

POV S

I re-read the same file till I memorized it.

**Name - Jacob Matthew Williams** (next to the name a picture of him he was an utterly repulsive man.)

**Age – 35 years**

**Crimes – Theft, smuggling drugs into and out of several countries, suspected of first-degree murder and possibly related to the murder of his wife. Also suspected child molestation and rape of a 17-year-old girl. He has also hacked several bank computers and near crippled the united nation's economy.**

**Country of Origin – Unknown**

**Occupation - Politian**

**I hope you can see why we need him taken care of. You may use lethal force but if you could capture that would be preferable. He is going to be in Japan five days from now. He is known to visit clubs with a side entertainment. We assume he will be taken care of within the week and funds for your weapon remodeling and clothing will be transferred to your account.**

** Sincerely, **

** America, England, Ireland, Canada, Iceland, Russia, China, Japan, and the Baltic's**

That is what the file said, and here I am at the _Lotus's Flower_. A strange name but once inside it was clear what this club was about. There were girls dancing on poles in fewer clothes than me. I walk around the club until I spotted my target he groped my ass and I turned to look at him.

"Hey there little girl are you lost or looking for some excitement?" He moved his hands from my ass to the button of my shorts.

"Why don't we get out of this place." I said pulling him into an alley just outside the club. He was grinning like an animal and my knife was currently in my jacket.

"I like you girl." His hands began to unbutton my pants. I didn't even let him finish his task before I removed my knife from my coat and held up to his throat.

"My name is S but for the sake of what I am about to do call me The demon hearted girl. You have committed great crimes against the world and they have authorized me to use deadly force but I think they're right jail would be better. Now I'm going to slit both your wrists call a friend of mine and you're going to be in jail but tomorrow night. Have a good time." I smiled again but this time it was a sickly sweet smile almost sadistic.

"W-" He didn't even get the second letter out before I sliced both his wrists open. He fell to the ground and I took out my phone.

"Hey this is S, I need a cop down the Lotus's Flower and an ambulance. Take him to jail and let him rot." I hung up not waiting for a response.

It's three in the morning and I truly wished to sleep. It would be the first time I got a half decent night of sleep in weeks.

**Back the Kira HQ with Bones's team**

POV Booth

We are all in a living room like place where all our rooms opened into, the time difference was killing us but Bones seemed to be adapting quickly.

"Is anyone else confused on the relation between the main suspect, the genius L, the girlfriend and the sister?" Angela asked

"I think there is more to it than they are telling us." I said

"Yeah I mean there is no way that is his twin sister she's hot!" Hodgins said what everyone was thinking.

"I was more wondering why she dresses like a call girl." Angela was right she did dress like a call girl but something about her seemed deadly.

"What about this Kira case?" Zack asked

"I don't know, it seems impossible to kill without a name and a face but is could always be an alien or something." Hodgins would fit right in here, he is crazy enough to understand all their possible answers for a killer who can kill with only a name and a face but he is sane enough to be rationalize whatever idea doesn't make sense. Normally Angela translates for me but it seems Hodgins is going to be the one with the most experience with conspiracy theorists.

"It's probably just something in the prison food."


	6. Only Human

When the Dead Man Tells No Tales

Chapter Six – We're Only Human

POV Light

L has once again dragged me out of a room against my will. We are standing in a walk-in closet with his sister and Watari.

"Who was it this time." It wasn't a question it was a demand.

"A corrupt Politian, I slit his wrists and called the police. He's currently in jail healing. You know I only kill when they try to physically hurt me." She told him with a sadden face, she clearly disliked her so-called job and I can never understand why she takes orders from the government, well several governments. She hates it but she puts up with this. She doesn't take orders from any one; she does what L says only because it helps him… But what do they have on her that would make her want to do whatever it is that she does?

"Gramps do you have the file?" L asked turning to Watari, about four days ago S started to call Watari Gramps, yesterday L called him Gramps. Watari doesn't seem to like being called Gramps but every time L or S calls him that their eyes sparkle. It seems to be how they show affection, L calls S kitten, she calls him panda it makes sense in a strange way. Though I still feel that something is missing.

"Will you two stop calling me Gramps, anyway I burned the file but I believe that S memorized it."

"Why do dislike us calling you Gramps?" They asked in unison.

"It means that I am responsible for you two and I don't think any one person can be responsible for the both of you. S you aren't one sided like most people. You believe that killing can be necessary the complete opposite of L who hates the idea of killing anyone. S you also don't take orders from any one but for some reason you allow the governments of the world to tell you who they want taken care off and you do it.

"L you are the polar opposite of your sister, you wear baggy clothing she wears practically none. You put people behind bars she removes threats using any means necessary. L you eat only sweets, S you eat spicy food. L you prefer to kick people, S uses knifes and guns. You two are different in almost every way but one. You both wish to protect the other and because of that both of you are responsible for yourselves but are trying to spare the other from some sort of truth." Watari's speech was eye opening but there was still one question, I have a sister and I would call us close but this level of trust went beyond normal relationships. So what has made them so close?

"I'll admit I do what I do for my brother, and I'll admit I am his polar opposite. Though you got one thing wrong we aren't trying to spare the other from the truth we both know the truth. We are trying to understand how we got this way. I'm a bounty hunter with several license to kill and him a detective. How did we get here from there that's what we want to know." Her voice was even but her hands were shaking, she love her brother so much that she would risk her own life… What the hell have they been through?

"Anyway, it seems Kira has moved on from just killing criminals." L said completely changing the atmosphere.

"This is impossible for a normal human to pull off, no one could pull this off… Well maybe some one in the government butt that still makes no sense they have to be using other means something like poison. No that doesn't make sense either, it has be something else, something impossible." S was right it is impossible for some one who's only human to kill in this way but how impossible is the answer? I wondered.

**Outside the Closest**

POV Angela Montenegro

"Are we supposed to be doing something?" Booth asked and I have to admit he did have a point. L made a point saying he needed to catch Kira but he drag Light into a walk in closest followed by his sister and Watari… You could hear they arguing about something but it was unclear exactly what they were arguing about.

"Not until he tells us to though he did tell us to keep tabs on who is dying according to Kira's MO." One of the people whose name I could remember… did he ever say what his was name.

"That's good and all who are you?" Booth asked

"I'm Soichiro Yagami"

"Touta Matsuda!" He's a cheerful one.

"Shuichi Aizawa"

"Hideki Ide"

"And you are?" Soichiro asked

"Booth,"

"Angela"

"Dr. Brennan."

"Zack"

"Cam."

"Hodgins"

"I see he told you not say your full names."

"Yeah, can some one explain what I am to investigate when all the bodies will all have flesh. I don't work with flesh that's Cam's department." Brennan was clearly disturbed with the idea of having to deal with the fleshy parts.

"How did you people get wrapped up in this?" Matsuda asked

"We found a dead body and nothing made sense. Next day the FBI ordered me to round up the squints and go to Japan."

"Ah so L dragged you in didn't he?" Soichiro asked

"He didn't drag us." Brennan seemed very confused

"Sweetie he didn't mean it that way he means that L gave you a puzzle and knew you couldn't resist."

"Then why didn't he say that?"

"Is she always like that?"

"Yes." We all said in unison expect for Zack.

"If what L is saying is correct than there is some one who can kill just by willing them dead. That's not humanly possible and seeing as no other known species can cause heart attacks it mean these people shouldn't be dead. No one can kill with just a name and face there must be a logically answer." Zack said

"You sound like my son and L when they argue." Soichiro said again.

"Your son?"

"Light is my son. He is also the main suspect and handcuffed to L. I don't approve of his methods but if it clears my son's name then I'll allow it."

"Makes sense if my kid was in the same situation I'd probably allow it too." Booth said and Cam nodded, she understood Booth's motives probably better than anyone, out of all of us Cam and I are the too more normal ones. She also has known Booth the longest.

"You have a kid?" All of L's team asked

"Yeah, his name is Parker." Booth pulled out a picture and I realized that despite every case we've had this one was the most human. Though the murder is impossible it's about the people who are working the case trying to figure out how it is humanly possible to kill some one with only a name and a face. This case just may be unsolvable even for Brenan.


	7. Just Another Day at Headquarters

When the Dead Man Tells No Tales

Chapter Seven – Just Another Day at Headquarters

POV Dr. Temperance Brennan

We got back from shopping several hours ago. Though I dislike shopping it was necessary if we were going to stay here for an extended time. Though one thought plagued my mind. If my name isn't really Temperance Brennan then does that mean the first Kira can't kill me… Not that a killer who can kill with just a name exists.

"Ryuuzaki you said Kira could kill with a just a name and face but what if some one changed names when they were very little and it was never known publicly would that make them harder to kill?"

"If it is the first Kira… yes but if it was the second Kira, no. Now Dr. Brennan I must ask why you asked such a bizarre question is it possible that you have had your named change against your will or knowledge."

"Yes, I was three my father and mother were trying to escape the justice system. I'm not even sure if my old name is my real one." He nodded almost in understanding then again I have been told I don't understand non-verbal hints.

"I see, you would be difficult to kill but if they were like the second Kira it wouldn't matter. Is there any one else besides you that could have another name? And what crimes did your parents commit?" He asked

"Angela might, my brother and my father also have other names but my father probably knows them. My father is intensely protective he murdered the deputy director of the FBI and anyone else who threatened Rus or me… Booth is the only one who hasn't been killed and threatened Rus." I knew my father had done more than I just said but L could look it up.

"I see, would you say it is possible that he could be a third Kira operating in America." He asked

"Max Keenan will murder in the event his family is threaten and hasn't killed anyone who didn't have it coming to them. Bones's father could be Kira but by killing ALL criminals he would have changed his MO something he isn't likely to do." Booth said and even though he didn't like my father's methods he understood why, he is a parent himself.

"I disagree my father could kill criminals just on the basis that they could harm or did harm Rus. Though with my father you never know he could have entirely different motives." I said knowing what I said only made my father look guilty.

"I see, you are a logical person Dr. Brennan do you believe logically that your father is capable of such crimes?"

"Yes, though if you want reasons you should call Dr. Sweets he did the profile on my father."

"I think your word should be enough to go on… Watari get me Max Keenan's file."

xxxBONESxxxDeathNotexxx

**With Max Keenan and Rus Brennan in America**

POV NO ONE

"Dad what did you call me here for? And why are we at Tempy's apartment." Rus Brennan asked stepping into his sister's apartment.

"Because she hasn't been here for a few days. She never called to say she was leaving town and her entire team is missing… What does that tell you?" Max asked almost sounding deadly

"She and her team left on some important business." Rus guessed still unsure of why they had broken into his sister's apartment.

"Possible but I think the FBI got a really dangerous case and they dragged Tempy into it."

"Dad she works for the FBI and was doing just fine before we showed back up in her life. She'll be fine can I go know, I had to drive three hours just to get here and I want to be back before the girl's go to bed."

"Fine leave but I'm going to find out where Tempy is." His voice was deadly it made Rus shiver before leaving the apartment.

"Where did you go?" Max asked out loud as if the question would answer itself.

xxxBONESxxxDeathNotexxx

**Back in Japan **

POV Angela

"Misa Misa thinks you'd look cute in a red dress like mine!" She told me and despite growing up meeting all types of people Misa was a little too much. She was hyper and had this habit of talking in third person.

"Thanks sweetie but I don't wear anything with red as the main color since I took the job at the Jeffersonian." I didn't want to offend her but when you see half decomposed bodies on a table it leaves an impression.

"Why is that?" She wasn't like most people who would just leave it at that but isn't like Brennan either. She isn't like anyone I know. For the most part L was right she isn't very bright but she has made it clear that Light is her's.

"Do you know why we are all here?" I asked trying to avoid telling her directly.

"I believe Angela is trying to say that after seeing red on a decomposing body she finds in uncomfortable to being wearing that much red… am I correct?" And Zack says everything I was trying to avoid saying.

"Oh why didn't you just say so, Misa Misa understands!" Okay now I'm confused.

"I'm sorry but you don't seem to be the type to work the Kira case, why are you here?" I was trying not to offend her but she didn't seem to be offended by anything.

"L thinks I'm the second Kira but that's impossible. I'll admit I love Kira and if Light was Kira I would probably love him even more but that doesn't mean I'd become the second Kira." She said as she pouted at the thought that she was the second Kira.

"Your logic is flawed. If you are truly in love with Light and Light is Kira it would stand to reason that your love for both Kira and Light would lead you to become the second Kira." Zack stated, rejecting Misa's logic.

"Zack, man she was basically saying that she doesn't have to be the second Kira just because she loves Light and Kira." Hodgins told him quietly out of Misa's earshot.

"I have to go I have date with Light!" Misa said suddenly and ran out of the room.

"Isn't Light handcuffed to L?" I asked confused as to how she was going to have a date with one person who is attached to another person.

"He is but Misa Misa doesn't seem to mind unless L talks or stops her from kissing Light." Matsuda seemed to be always cheerful even as he explained some of the stranger events that happen almost daily at their headquarters.

"So that is normal?" Hodgins asked

"Well yeah, I mean Misa Misa is dating Light. Though all her dates recently have ended in L kicking Light in the face and Light punching him. She seemed happier today probably because S told them to behave."

"Yeah about her, is she really L's twin sister?" Hodgins was still trying to figure out if they were or weren't related.

"Of course, I know they don't look like it and certainly act like they are dating or something but from their conversations they grew up with only each other to depend on so they are really close." He was really good at explain how this place ran.

"This place is insane!" I declared and went to go find Brennan and Cam to see if she had figured out anything.


	8. Family of Bones

When the Dead Man Tells No Tales

Chapter Eight – Family of Bones

POV S

"Alright Dr. Brennan the morgue is this way. You might want to let Cam look at the bodies first seeing as they are pretty fleshy." I told her as we walking to what was pretty much a room with air condition mostly used for zoo habits.

"Alright, then I'll be discussin-" She was interrupted by her phone ringing.

POV Brennan

"_Hello?" _I answered the phone, confused as to who would be calling me.

"_Tempy, dad's freaking out thinking you and your team are on case that's going to get you killed. He broke into your apartment to find out where you went. He said you left quickly and the FBI was involved… I'm worried he sounded… Desperate."_ Desperate, this is bad, when dad gets desperate people start to die.

"_Rus are you sure?"_

"_Yes, he was desperate Tempy what is going on?"_

"_I'll call you back, I'm going to try and arrange for you to get out of the country, I'll make arrangements for your family as well."_

"_Alright be careful Tempy."_ He said right before we both hung up.

"S I need to talk to L do you know where he is?" Both Cam and S turned to look at me.

"Yeah he's in the main room with everyone else. What was that call about?" She asked a little confused about why I need to she here brother all of a sudden.

"It was about my father." I said slowly concern began to make my hands shake.

"Brennan, do you mean it was your father?" Cam asked also understanding the gravity of the situation.

"No it was Rus he was concerned… Dad's getting desperate and thinks I'm in danger and the FBI is behind it." I explain and S seemed a little confused.

"L told me a little about your father. He said it was not a threat. What has changed?"

"He is desperate. When he's desperate he is dangerous. If he finds me, then everyone here is at risk." I wasn't worried about most of the people here but Misa Misa, Watari and Matsuda don't look like fighters.

"Alright, Cam the morgue is the third door on your left." She instructed came before walking off in the other direction, "Are you coming Dr. Brennan?"

"Of course." I replied slightly stunned at how calmly she reacted.

xxxBONESxxxDeathNotexxx

POV Light

" Um… Sweetie none of us are sure what it is we're supposed to me doing." Angela stated,

"What does your team normally do?" L asked not even turning away from the computer.

"I take the skull of a dead person and give them a face. I also run scenarios on a computer. Hodgins analyzes bugs and slime, Zack helps Brennan, Cam takes care of the flesh and Booth questions people. What are we supposed to do when the kill isn't present during the crime?" Angel asked and she was right what could they do when this was in theory the perfect crime.

"Booth, question Misa Misa on the second Kira. Cam is already analyzing the flesh of the dead bodies. Everyone else… sit down and have some cake. We'll need your expertise later." He didn't turn around to face any of them but they understood that they had to as he said. Booth started to walk in some direction then he realized he didn't know where Misa Misa was.

"Can some one tell me where Misa Misa is?" He seemed a bit unsure about something it was hard to tell what exactly he was unsure about but I'm going to guess it was questioning Misa about something he knew very little about.

"Light?" L asked assuming I knew where my girlfriend is every second of the day.

"Try her room but make sure you say who you are." I suggested not really knowing where she was.

"Thanks." He went to leave again but Brennan stopped him. S was also with her.

"Panda Dr. Brennan thinks there is a problem." She sat down on the arm of a couch next to Angela and Zack. L turned around to face her… He only seems to look away from whatever he's doing for his sister, Watari and sometimes me.

"What is it Kitten?"

"Her father apparently. I'll let her explain." When she mentioned Brennan's father everyone from her team seemed to tense a little even Zack who seemed not to be phased by much.

"Rus, my brother called me he said that our dad was getting desperate and thinks the FBI is behind my disappearance." Booth tensed this time.

"I take it that means me." Booth said

"Not necessarily my father likes us I think it will be another deputy director, or your team L." S started to laugh, everyone but L turned to look at her.

"Excuse me but you think your father, one man is a match for us? That's funny, she thinks we're in danger!" She began to laugh again.

"You are! My father will kill you if he thinks you are a threat!"

"Okay enough laughing for now. Your father what exactly is he capable of?" Her voice took a deadly tone, one that remember from when she was yelling at L.

"Murder, torture and anything he thinks is necessary to ensure his family's safety." Booth seemed to know more about Brennan's father than Brennan did.

"Nothing I'm not capable of, L if I am correct everyone on your task force excluding Misa knows how to shoot. Gramps is a sniper so I think we're covered." Watari's a sniper? Since when?

"Gramps as in Watari is a sniper? I doubt he's better than Booth." Brennan didn't seem to disturbed by S's claim that she is capable of murder.

"Wait back up, no offense sweetie but you don't look like the killing type." Angela stated almost stuttering probably because of S's voice.

"I am." Was all S said

"And I highly doubt Booth could match Watari's snipping skill's. There is a shooting range near the basement if you wish to see who is right. Anything else?" L asked moving towards a slice of uneaten cake.

"Yes, L can I need to make arrangements for Rus and his family to get out of America if my dad is going to kill some one Rus is going to be the first they try to find. If he is out of the country, with me it gives him an alibi."

"I see you can bring them in. There is enough room but they will be kept in the dark about the Kira case." He grabbed the piece of cake and went back to looking at the computer screen as if nothing had happened.


	9. The Chaos Begins

When the Dead Man Tells No Tales

Chapter 9 – The Chaos Begins

POV L

"Hello, you must be Dr. Brennan's Brother and his family. Please follow me." I lead them down a hall, and to what would be their main living area. It wasn't until we got closer that I noticed that there was music coming from the room.

"Light do you hear that?" I asked pulling the chain lightly

"Yeah it sounds like S… Did you know about this?" He whispered back.

"No, I suggest that you Russell Brennan and your family stay outside of the door while I see what my sister is up to." I gave the chain another slight tug forcing Light to follow me.

Inside the room my sister and Misa were fighting about something. They had an area cleared for something and S walking to the center of the cleared area. She was wearing her normal attire, black daisy dukes, grey speckled tank top that says, 'Demon Hearted', her black leather boots that reach just below her knee, her trench coat and finally her favorite knife strapped to her left thigh.

"S what is going on?" I asked calmly

"It's just a little challenge between myself and Misa. You see she got the role in that music video and I told her that dancing and singing was my territory. So we have a little bet going." She was grinning and flipping through her IPod probably trying to find a song.

"Russell Brennan and his family are outside that door, I am bringing them in, in a moment." I said before leaving again.

POV Russell Brennan

"Rus? What is going on?" Emma asked, she sound confused and I really couldn't blame her.

"I don't know. Tempy said this place was safe and a little strange but I didn't understand any of it until just now." I said giving both girls a quick hug.

"Rus?"

"Tempy?" I turned and gave her a hug as well.

"You may come in now." Ryuuzaki said and walking back inside the room again but we didn't follow right away.

"Who is he? And why is there some one else handcuffed to him?" I asked her confused

"Ryuuzaki and I are working on a case with both of our teams. Light is handcuffed Ryuuzaki because he is suspect on the case. They are both geniuses and it is too dangerous to hold Light any place else. Other than that I can't tell you anything." This time we followed her into the room. Everyone was watching something.

"One two three four!" A girl's voice yelled just before the music started, _**"Something missing, left behind, search in circles every time I try. I've been here before, I've seen you before."**_We still couldn't see what was going on but based on most people's faces I'm not sure we wanted to see.

_**"I can't escape winding down these halls hard to a find a place where there are no walls and no lines begging me to cross. Only straight ahead better move along. Like clockwork I commit the crime. I pretend to be everything they like. I've been here before, I've seen you before."**_ We were finally able to see what was going on. There was a girl singing and slightly dancing in a way that made the music seem more alive.

_**"I can't escape winding down these halls hard to a find a place where there are no walls and no lines begging me to cross. Only straight ahead better move along. And I trade everything for this and I trade everything for this. Why do I read the writing on the wall. Why do I read the writing on the wall. I won't lose my place in lin. I've been here to long and I've spent too much time. I won't lose my place in line. I've been here to long and I've spent too much time."**_ Her singing had everyone focused on her, even Amy, Emma and Hayley were watching.

_**"I won't lose my place in line. I've been here too long and I've spent too much time. Something missing, left behind, searching circles, every time I try. I've been here before. I've seen you before. I can't escape winding down these halls. Hard to find a place where there are no walls. And no lines begging me to cross, only straight ahead better move along. And I trade everything for this and I trade everything for this. Why do I read the writing on the wall. Why do I read the writing on the wall. Why do I read the writing on the wall. Why do I read the writing on the wall." **_She finished the song with ease and everyone including me clapped.

"Your turn Misa!" She said handing a girl in a red and black dress, the mic.

"Misa Misa will win right Light!" She yelled before she began to look for a song.

POV S

"Misa Misa found the perfect song!" She yelled just before the music started.

_**"Don't know anything about you. So close, just a touch away. Your love hits me like no other!"**_ She can sing I'll give her that but she can't dance at ALL.

_**"They say I'm a true believer. I know that something's taking over now. I wanna run but I don't know how. You've crossed my border no, just a kiss away. Gimme a break, I'm melting away. You're so dangerous. Or is it too late? Gotta know what's on your mind."**_ Several people were yawning and trying to avoid looking bored. Though it was already clear that I had won.

_** "I'm out of control 'cause you want it all. You're so dangerous. My biggest mistake, I'm blinded by your lies. Dangerous, Dangerous. Don't push it to the limit. 'Cause you know I'm hungry for your touch. No doubt, I wanna be your lover. They say just a pretender. I know something's taking over now. I wanna run but I don't know how. You've just crossed my border now. We're standing face to face."**_ Her dancing was slowly getting on my nerves.

_**"Gimme a break, I'm melting away. You're so dangerous. Or is it too late? Gotta know what's on your mind. I'm out of control 'cause you want it all you're so dangerous. My biggest mistake I'm blinded by your mind. I'm out of control 'cause you want it all. You're dangerous. My biggest mistake, I'm blinded by your lies. Dangerous dangerous. I'm out of control 'cause you want it all. You're so dangerous. My biggest mistake I'm blinded by your lies. Dangerous."**_ She got off the stage smirking.

"Alright so decide who one everyone will vote. Only raise your hand once. If you aren't going to vote, get out. Now everyone make a line so I can see all of you." Everyone did as I said it took a minute but once everyone was ready, "Okay if you think I did better than Misa raise you hand."

Okay let's see, Panda, Hodgins, Cam, Angela, Zack, Brennan, Amy, Hayley, Emma, Shuichi, Hideki and Russell. So that's 12 people.

"Alright put you hands down. Now raise your hands if you think Misa did better than me." Light, Matsuda and… that's it.

"Okay it seems the final score was 12 to 2 in my favor. So Misa I won!"


	10. The Demon Hearted Girl

When the Dead Man Tells No Tales

Chapter Ten – The Demon Hearted Girl

POV S

"So Misa I won!" I said just before two little girls pulled me into a hug. I visible tensed, L stepped closer to me to ensure that the children weren't in any danger.

"You were amazing!" They were smiling at me. I slowly relaxed but was still on guard… I couldn't get to my knife because the children were in the way making me feel unprotected. An animal is most dangerous when it's back is against the wall and I am no different. When I see that the odds are against me I fight harder because I have nothing to lose and when I can't access my weapon it triggers my instincts to fight.

"Thank you but could you release me?" I asked carefully and the girls shrugged before letting me go.

"Are you alright S?" Panda asked me as I was trying to control me breathing to calm down.

"Yes, I just wasn't expecting that." I sighed in an attempt to relax… it wasn't really work.

"Can you teach us how to sing!" The little girls asked and I had no clue how to respond.

"Um… What I do isn't something I can teach or should teach for that matter because of they way I learned it. I can play a song and we can see if you can sing but other than that I can not tell you anything."

"Why not?" They whined and in my desperation I looked towards Panda.

After a long pause I replied, "I learned because I had to, if I refused I would have died. I learned out of need not interest and that is no way to learn." My voice was sad and uneven but they understood… At least the parents seemed to understand my reluctance.

"Oh… Can you still see if we can sing?" They asked sounding so innocent I caved instantly.

"Alright, but just so you know you two are dangerous." I laughed as I scrolled through my IPod looking for a clean song, "Alright watch the screen in the front and follow the lyrics." The girls nodded and took center stage with the mic.

_**"I was riding shotgun with my hair undone. In the front seat of his car, he's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel and the other on my heart. I look around, turn the radio down, he says baby is something wrong. I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song. And he says…"**_ It took them a minute to figure out the pitch but they adjusted quickly.

_**"Our song is the slamming screen door, Sneakin' out late tapping on your window. When we're one the phone and you talk real slow cause it's late and your mama doesn't know. Our song is the way you laugh. The first date man I didn't kiss her and I should have. And when I got home… 'fore I said Amen asking god if he could play it again."**_ They could sing and most the people in the room were impressed.

_**"I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day had gone all wrong and been trampled on and lost and thrown away. Got to the hallway well one my way to my lovin' bed I almost didn't notice all the roses and the note that said."**_

_**"Our song is the slamming screen doors. Sneakin' out late tapping on your window. When we're one the phone and you talk real slow cause it's late and your mama doesn't know. Our song is the way you laugh. The first date man I didn't kiss her and I should have. And when I got home… 'fore I said Amen asking god if he could play it again."**_

_**"I've heard every album, listened to the radio. Waited for something to come along that was as good as our song… 'cause our song is the slamming screen doors. Sneakin' out late tapping on his window. When we're on the phone and he talks real slow cause' its late and his mama don't know. The first date man I didn't kiss him and I should have. And when I got home… 'fore I said amen asking god if he could play it again. Play it again"**_

_** "I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car. I grabbed a pen and an old napkin and I wrote down our song"**_ They finished the song and handed the mic back to me.

"Well you two can certainly sing." I told them before I left the room the turn off the screen. I didn't take long for me to turn everything off and return the to room.

"What are your names? I'm Matsuda!" He was always so cheery and it was beginning to annoy me.

"I'm Russell Brennan Tempy's brother, this is Amy Hollister, Emma Hollister and Hayley Hollister." He said and everyone was silent for a moment.

"Relax all of you!" I yelled breaking the tension.

***Beep Beep***

It was a text message;

**~We have another target for you. You will receive a fax containing the file. You know what to do~**

That was all it said and I heard a fax coming from the machine only a few feet away.

"That would be my fax." I walked over to the machine and began to read the cover page of the file.

"Ryuuzaki, I found something." Soichiro entered the room with a handful of papers and gave them to L.

"Dad what is it?" Light asked mostly because L wasn't allowing Light to see the papers that Soichiro brought.

"I found two websites one, dedicated to some one or something called the Demon hearted girl and the second dedicated to finding her, it or them and killing who or whatever the demon hearted girl is." After listening to his explanation of me I couldn't help but laugh.

"I see and the reason you found this important?" Panda asked

"The Demon Hearted Girl kills criminals. All of criminals killed by the Demon Hearted girl died in accident and some of them died due to a heart attack as well." Now I couldn't stop laughing.

"She's not Kira." I said though the fits of laugher.

"She how-"

"Please leave us." L ordered interrupting Soichiro. After everyone left only Light, L, Watari, Soichiro and I remained.

"Mr. Yagami can you-"

"Gramps leave it, we might as well tell him. It's not like it's a huge secret. Light knows, so his father might as well." I had to interrupt Watari before he told Soichiro to forget what he read.

"What Light you know?"

"Yes father, being chained to L, you find out a lot." He said almost sadly.

"Okay, I know that the demon hearted girl isn't Kira because I am the Demon Hearted Girl."

"You are-" He was speechless as most people are when they find this out.

"Yes, I am assigned a target and told to take care of them. Depending on the order and the target they end up dead or in prison. It is all perfectly legal so you have no need to point your finger at me. Also if you even think about punishing L for my job you'll find yourself on the wrong side of the dirt." I explained smiling sweetly the whole time.

"I understand but why didn't you tell me sooner light?" He asked his son in despair

"I'm chained to L 24 hours 7 days a week. When would I have time to tell you?" He asked

"I…I just don't get it." He muttered more to himself than us.

"Oh, L I have another target and it seems it may be problematic for Brennan's team… I'm going to have a chat with her and her brother…" I left the room and suddenly I realized that this target wasn't going to be easy. I walked to where Dr. Brennan's team was staying.

"Sweetie what was that about?" Angela asked in a concerned voice

"Don't call me sweetie… Dr. Brennan and Russell Brennan normal I wouldn't do this but first, I would suggest anyone who is under the age of 16 or isn't comfortable talking about murder should leave." My voice was flat and unwavering.

"Amy take the kids to their rooms and get some sleep." Russ was smart he figured out what this was about quickly. I watched them leave before I began speaking again.

"Does anyone know what my job is?" I asked not really wanted to explain this again.

"There have been several debates as to your occupation most ended in calling you a call girl or stripper." Zack said bluntly.

"I see, I am neither, I am employed by the world's nation to remove people from society. Normal they are corrupt politicians, rapists or murderers. Though my latest target is Max Keenan." No one spoke for several minutes.

"So when you said you are capable for murder and torture you weren't lying." Brennan asked

"You're a murder?" Booth said surprised by my confession.

"Yes I am a murderer though in all honesty, if am I murderer then what are you? A sniper… A hero?" I asked

"Yes I saved lives." Booth seemed confident in his answer.

"Your orders come from one government. Mine come from several." I throw a piece of paper on the coffee table in front of him that read:

**I hope you can see why we need him taken care of. You may use any means necessary. We wish you good luck and all funds will be taken care of. **

** Signed,**

**The Hero, (America), England, and Canada**

"The hero?" Zack asked

"Don't ask. Booth, as you can see, your government is ordering me to take care of Dr. Brennan's father because no one seems to be able to do the job. He is considered dangerous but I'm not going to kill him. No I am bringing him here to be questioned. His file suggests that he could be one of the three possible Kira's also because what your father has done reminds me far too much of myself. I'll be back in three days with your father in tow. Good night." I said as I went to get my weapons of choice…


	11. Violence and Insomnia

When the Dead Man Tells No Tales

Chapter Eleven – Violence and Insomnia

POV Booth

"I apologize for my sister… She can be difficult at times but she means well." L said

"She means well? She just said that I wasn't a hero!" I yelled, I saved lives doesn't that mean that I'm a hero?

"That's not what she said or meant. You must understand she sees every side of every story because of the nations that support her and her... Activities. She sees every soldier as a hero and a villain. She's stood on both sides of the street. My sister is a fighter and you would be stupid to anger her." He said slowly as if he picking his words as he said them. Trying to explain and not give too much away.

"So your sister hates war?" I asked confused by what he was saying

"No she believes violence is necessary but she thinks war is pointless." L wasn't making any sense. I need subtitles.

"I see, she thinks that a person fighting for their own reasons can be justified but an army fighting for a single persons reason can not be justified because they are risking their lives because of someone else's reason." Zack said, and it actually made sense… That's a first Zack translating for me.

"Yes, she fights for her own reason even if it means following orders. Now Dr. Brennan in three days my sister will return with your father, in chains, blindfolded and probably beaten. He will be held in a holding cell-" He was interrupted but Light who looked a little annoyed

"Just call it what it is Ryuuzaki, he will be strapped to table upright and blindfolded. Then Ryuuzaki will ask him questions and if he isn't a threat he gets sent to prison… That is if it is what the world wants." Light finished and I must say it was strange how close they were. I mean Bones and I are close but we don't finish each other's sentences.

"So basically you are going to give our dad the third degree?" Russ asked, finally some one who gets to the point.

"Third degree?" L asked probably not understanding the reference.

"Yes, but I think there is more to it than just the third degree." Light answered again what is up with this.

"Of course there is more than just whatever the third degree is. You should know that by now." He yawned right as he finished his statement but Light looked shocked. I don't get it what is surprising he looks like he hasn't slept in days he must be tired or at least sleepy.

"You just yawned, I have never seen you yawn." I guess that explains the shock but not, why Light has never seen L yawn.

"Yes, now Dr. Brennan you are to resume your work tomorrow." He said before dragged Light out of the room. He does that a lot.

POV Light

"L, your tired just go to sleep." I said trying to pull him away from the computer in our bedroom. He hasn't even tried to sleep since he yawned downstairs an hour ago.

"It will pass Light, it always does." I sighed and spun his chair around.

"L, you are suffering from insomnia, and hyper-exhaustion. If you don't sleep you will pass out. Now don't make knock you out." I threatened knowing that probably wasn't one of the best things I could have said.

"You knock me out and I tell everyone you're Kira." His eyes narrowed as he said that but I wasn't about to give up.

"L you need sleep. You can't live without sleep. And as much as I hate to say this, if you don't get some sleep soon I will knock you out. Kira be damned." He was beginning to fall out of his chair just because of how tired he was. His eyes weren't narrowed anymore they were half open and half closed.

"I just need to stay awake." He suddenly bolted upright to keep himself awake. I placed my hands on his shoulders to stop him from swaying.

"You're swaying L, you need to sleep." I was looking him in eye trying to reason with him but nothing seemed to be working I may actually have to knock him out.

"I don't want to sleep…" So that's why he was forcing himself to stay awake, but why doesn't he want to sleep when he clearly needs it.

"Nothing will happen. Just close your eyes." I moved him so he was crouching on the bed now.

"You don't know anything Light." He looked me in the eyes and what concerned me most was the fear his eyes held. I've never seen him like this; then again I've never seen him tired either so maybe they went hand in hand.

"Tell me then," I sat down next to him trying to get him to overcome whatever it is that is bothering him.

"I can't tell you… I don't want to tell you." He said almost as if he was in a trance. Now he's just being creepy.

"Relax, L. What is so bad that you can't even say it out loud?" I regretted asking that the instant I saw his eyes.

"What is so bad? Light you know nothing about me. I wish I could remember why I can't sleep." He said looked at me sadly and was clearly trying to fight off sleeping.

"Relax L and go to sleep, nothing will happen." This isn't working.

"That's the second time you've said that today." He was really trying to stay awake but his breathing had evened out and the only sign that he is awake was that his eyes were open.

"I know just relax." I told him and began to hum. I used to hum like this whenever my little sister had a nightmare and in a way L's little panic attack reminded me of when she had one. Strange…

POV Russell Brennan

"What was that about Russ?" Amy asked when I walked into the living room area.

"Nothing you need to worry about Amy." I sighed as I sat down on the couch.

"Don't tell me I don't need to worry when it is clearly bothering you!" She wasn't yelling but it was loud.

"Alright, its about that girl S…"

"What?"

"She is kinda of like a legal version of my father."

"She's a killer?" Amy sounded really shocked then again it is kinda strange.

"Yeah, but she just does what the governments of the world tell her… Is she really that bad of a person just because of what she does?" I asked not knowing what answer I wanted to hear.

"Russ she kills people, she's nothing like you." Amy said trying to comfort me but it wasn't working. It just made me mad.

"You're wrong. Based on what L and Light said she doesn't do this because she wants to its just what she's good at." That was a guess… Not really just based on how she dances around the subject of how she became what she is.

"Russ… I didn't mean it like that."

"Yes you did. Amy I love you but not everyone grew up like the girls. My parents left me and Tempy. I know, this is a stretch but I think something terrible happened in S and L's past to make them like that. S nearly freaked out when the girl's hugged her. I don't think she's used to people touching her but she has no problem when she touches some one else. L looks like he hasn't slept in days. Something is still haunting them. Tempy's the same she doesn't trust people to stay. I can't blame her for that… There not bad people Amy just… Damaged." I said before I walked out of the room for the sole purpose of clearing my head.


	12. Unstable

When the Dead Man Tells No Tales

Chapter Twelve – Unstable

POV NO ONE

They were standing in the middle of street but no one dared to interrupt their mock old west standoff. The girl looked like she was no more than 19 but the way she moved, spoke and held that knife made the crowd think she was closer to 25 than 19. The man she facing looked twice her age and desperate. He held a letter open as a weapon but didn't have half the grace the girl did.

She danced circles around him as he tried to at least scratch her. Her hair swirled around her like a cloak. The way she moved was intoxicating; she had perfect control over her body. The crowd was getting steadily larger but that didn't matter. What mattered was this girl… no, the hunter and her prey.

"Who are you!" The man shouted in his desperation hoping to get some kind of leverage on her.

"Doesn't matter, all that matters is how this ends. Each time my knife slices through your flesh, you get weaker. How much longer can you last till you lose to much blood and pass out?" The girl asked making a rather deep cut on his left arm. She attacked as if she was listening to music. Her attacks fell into a rhythm but he was already to weak to see what was happening.

She was toying with him, bidding her time until the final crescendo, she would taunt, tease, flaunt and slice. She already knew how this would play out.

After all she is the huntress.

**Not that long after in a private jet:**

POV S

Max Keenan was not like anything that I normally deal with though he is getting blood on the seats. I could wake him and tell him to wash the blood off but that would only cause issues and I would have to untie the ropes…

It's been two days since I last saw L and even though we have been separated for longer I still don't like it. I sighed and got back to cleaning and sharpening my knife. Such a hassle for one man, he didn't seem to be dangerous… Then again all he had for defense was a dull letter open. I don't have a single scratch, which is rare for my cases. I usually come out with at least a small scratch and several bruises.

It wasn't always like that though; I remember when I first started this damned business.

I would end up covered in blood, sometimes my own, other times it was my target's. Back then it was difficult for me to capture a target without killing them first. I didn't see L for months, during the first couple of years. He was studying and helping Gramps. I was forming contacts and killing targets… I regret that…

"Stop!" I yelled pulling myself from my thoughts that were slowly getting darker and darker. I began to hum as I sharpened just to distract myself from _those_ thoughts.

"Hum…" Max sat up slowly, groaning as he became fully awake.

"Morning." I said and he bolted upright almost falling off the seat that he was getting blood on. "Don't talk, I'm S. We are going to see my brother and figure some things out. Yes I am the same girl that cut you up. I will not untie you for any reason and we still have three hours left. Our destination is Japan. Any questions… Don't answer that, I won't answer them even if you did." I said and went back to humming.

Not even three minutes later, "What are you humming?" he asked… as if he cared

"Nothing you would know or need to." I said and continued once again.

"It sounds up beat." He said clearly trying to find some kind of weakness.

"In a way it is. The lyrics themselves are dark but they fit, while the beat as you mentioned is rather happy and upbeat. It's a very unstable combination but I believe it fits." I explained knowing he would asked what song it was again…

"The song itself is unimportant it's the way it is sung that means everything." I said sadly

"Do you hum because you can't sing?" He was beginning to annoy me.

"No I can sing but I choose not to."

"Why can you sing I want to know what you hear in your head." What harm could that do… I thought before I opened my mouth,

(To skip reading all these lyrics www. /watch ?v=TW652rK-3F8 – remove spaces)

_**"Failure concentrating, body motor responses hesitating. Soul ego shaking blue between daydreams and awakening. Loss of control and perpetual sense that luck light are fading. No more ruminating. Shake the strife off your life or keep on waiting."**_

_** "That's my situation, can't escape 'cause to run is degradation. No expectations still I fight to bite temptation/ Got to be brace as I enenclave. Find the prize is my fixation, I'm still holding onto my pride. OH**_

_** "IS this the shine of a wine toasted victory? Or is it just a sad biter sigh of defeat? I'll take it either way. Of fate is just a play. I'm tying the strings up starting today. Sound the chime, golden time steal perfection in its prime. Take your place, poker face. Ready for the race I will choose to refuse the illusion and shatter the nightmare.**_

_** "Faking tame, pressure game. Win or lose it's all the same. Pay the fine, borderline. Hapless to divine. If there's any how many and when will these games find an ender? What's the last thing I want to surrender?"**_

_** "Stronger than a quarrel, get the prods to win back your greatest moral. Silence is so dull; make the time that goes by resourceful. Sharpen my sense get through this immense flow that I can barely read at all. I'll take a guess on my turns ahead.**_

"_**Should I take my chance of winning through game sense? When I'm against a shadow that looks like beast? I'll face it like a man; I'll act through every plan, and face my defeat by losing the least. Make Demands, Clap your hands. Shake the ground through painful stands. **_

" _**Go the Mile, Fighting style . Aim though every trial. Everyone, Attention! Await danger, in exceeding boundaries. Do not fail, Fairy Tale. Etch into history's sail. Go And See, Victory, Perfect as can be. So steady, are you ready? Go and throw away all of your questions. Climb the stairs that lead into perfection .**_

" _**Like a Goddess, you shine your smile upon me. All your charm possesses me, you are all I can see. As a fall, you invite me deeper right into your heart I can feel my greed inside taking over. And a dream inside that keeps growing on forever and now no one can delay my way to the start. Whoa! Sound the chime, golden time. **_

" _**Steal perfection in its prime take your place, poker face Ready for the race I will choose to refuse the illusion and shatter the nightmare Faking tame, pressure game win or lose it's all the same.**_

" _**Pay the fine, border line Hapless to divine if there's any how many and when will these games find an ender? Whoa! Make Demands, Clap your hands. Shake the ground through painful stands. Go the Mile, Fighting style. Aim though every trial **_

" _**Everyone, Attention! Await danger, in exceeding boundaries do not fail, Fairy Tale Etch into history's sail. Be Worthy, Victory Go in History. So Just Go, Do you know, Destiny is meant to be snatched from me? So just bask in the glory of sunlight where you are meant to be."**_

"That's certainly an interesting song." He said

"Yeah like I said It's sort of sad. Now we have around two and half hours left I'm going to sharpen my knifes and go back to humming you will shut up or I'll use you as a target to throw my knives." I said and it was quiet once again.

**At Kira HQ:**

POV L

"Light, do you miss your sister?" I asked him mostly because it hurts when my sister is far away and I don't know what it means.

"Some times but, we weren't like you and S. I help her with homework and talk to her but you and S are almost one person. Without her you are incomplete but that's not right, you and her are two sides of the same coin. Complete but missing, you are twins also which probably has something to do with it but for now just wait she'll be here soon." He was right… my sister is like another half of myself but by myself I am still complete. It makes sense,

"Thank you light that helped." I looked at my computer screen lost in thought, not really caring about Kira for the first time since I got this case…

How did light learn how to read me…


	13. Smoke and Mirrors

When The Dead Man Tells No Tales

Chapter Thirteen – Smoke and Mirrors

POV S

I had Max Keenan, who was currently tied up and blind folded – Panda's paranoia - placed over my shoulder, like a sack of potatoes not that I ever had to carry a sack of potatoes in my life. Honestly how many people actually have carried a sack of potatoes? Moving on, from that, walking straight into Kira Investigation HQ with Max Keenan, over my shoulder while he was moving – struggling - is probably not the smartest idea I ever had.

"DAD!" The Brennan's yelled in unison, something Panda rolled his eyes at.

"Kitten! You completed your mission safely I trust?" Panda asked

"Damn what did you do to him," Booth and Hodgins

"Sweetie maybe you should put him down." Angela decided to voice her concern.

"Tempy! Russ! What have you done with my kids!" Max yelled blindly moving to test the ropes… Again… If it didn't move the first time then it's not going to move.

"I don't understand why is everyone yelling…" Zack was confused, typical textbook smart.

"SHUT UP!" Light finally yelled ceasing the onslaught of questions… and threats. "Now one at a time," He looked at L who figured he might as well start.

"As I was saying I take that you are uninjured?"

"Yes, Panda it wasn't very difficult. Barely qualified for one of my missions." I responded, relieved that my brother was in perfect - if not near diabetic - health.

"Next," Light said trying to get through this mess I made quickly. He is genius and I assume his tactical approach to problems is a factor in that but one can't help but wonder how Panda became so attached to him… It's strange actually; Panda has only ever cared about Watari and me. Though both Watari and I are intelligent. L is in a league of his own… But Kira and Light, seem to be able to give him a challenge something he hasn't had in a lone time. Though it is possible that Light and Kira are the same person. I'm happy that he finally and I do mean finally, has a friend.

"What are my kids doing here! Booth! Is the FBI behind this!" And my thoughts have been officially interrupted.

"Don't ask Booth he doesn't have the clearance. Brennan is here because her opinion one a case is needed. Russell is here because Brennan wants him here. And this is higher than the FBI I get orders from countries, plural." I explained… Well, growled,

"Next,"

"What did you do?" Booth asked slowly.

"We danced."

"Danced? Dancing would not cause these injuries." Zack added,

"Not the way I dance." I laughed before I explained, "Remember how I said I learned to dance out of necessity not desire…" They all nodded, "There was this one mission, I couldn't land a single hit. They moved to an invisible song. I was just lucky that I recognized it before they could kill me. I figured if I danced I would live. I grabbed my knife and played Toy Soldiers in my head. I stepped in time to music and threw my opponent off balance. Fighting when done correctly can be very graceful." I said sadly

"Next…" Light said losing his harshness from earlier

"How about you put him down." Angela… Her voice was laced with pity, sympathy –which I doubt is real -, pain, fear, and sadness.

"I don't need your pity or sympathy that you can't possibly have! As I have said my reasons are my own. Now I will place him in interrogation room 3."

**Several long minutes later**

POV L

I entered the room, outside of interrogation room 3. I crouched in the chair in front of the mic. Light took the chair next to me.

"Do you know about Kira?" I asked Light picked up the laptop that was on the table and began to scan through the abnormal deaths of criminals in both America and Japan.

"No," His voice was even, perhaps Kira goes by a different name…

"Do you know why you are here?"

"No," S didn't tell him? Strange…

"L, there've been more criminals in America dying of heart attacks. Most of them are outside of prison though a handful was already in prison most of them had already beaten the system. Also it seemed to start with the confession of an elderly man. He told the American government about several movements of the drug cartels in South America. Then it appears he committed suicide two days later. There was no note. And shortly after that the drug cartels started to die and slowly branched out. There was also an article published about what the old man said." I see this could explain it. According to Dr. Brennan he is dangerous when he feels his family is in danger he wasn't worried about his daughter he was worried for his son who is a criminal.

"Do you know about criminals dying of heart attacks?" His breathing increased for 4 seconds before he answered

"No," Lie

"You just lied why?"

"I didn't lie!" He was angry trying not to panic.

"You keep lying, what do you know about the heart attacks."

"Why should I tell you," He snapped

"Because you have no rights. You are under investigation of being the third Kira, do you understand."

"Alright, I can play this game." He smirked which was rather unsettling.

"Very well, what do you know about the heart attacks."

"Only rumors." Hm… I can't tell if he's lying anymore.

"Explain…"

"Death Note and soul reapers."

"I see." I walked away from the mic and dragged Light to go see my sister, who is better at dealing with abnormal murder weapons.

POV S

"L whatever you need to ask me can wait till after I have had a shower, eaten something that isn't nearly 100 percent sugar and crash for a few god damn hours! Really Panda I may be an insomniac like you but I just spent, three days tracking Max Keenan, fighting him and on a plane. I need some sleep just a few hours! I'll find you after I've got some damn sleep!" I yelled down the stairs at my brother who looked like he had a question for me.


	14. Vodka and Information

When the Dead Man Tells No Tales

Chapter Fourteen – Vodka and Information

POV S

"Ugh…" I woke up feeling like the top of my head was missing. I knew that I wouldn't be able to sleep with out some thing to numb my senses.

"To the kitchen." I mumbled walking to out of room and managing to find the fridge without tripping over several empty cartons of sugar. I really need to stage an intervention. I opened the freezer side and grabbed a bottle of something… Probably some kind of alcohol, I poured a glass and sipped it... Vodka, I sighed and kept drinking. I finish two glasses and I had just finished pouring a third when I heard a scream.

I left the glass on the counter and ran towards the source of the scream.

"WHAT!" I yelled

"I saw a spider," Emma I think said cowering in a corner whether it was from me or from the spider I didn't know I was just pissed that I ran all the way here for an effing spider.

"Kill it then," was my advice as I went back to the kitchen to try and finish that third glass of vodka I left behind.

POV Light

We had walking into the kitchen for the 28th time tonight. L wanted more sugar in his coffee and Watari had already gone to bed. He was go on about the deaths in America when I saw a glass of water on the counter; I was to tired to even think at this point and just drank it in one swift motion. Only instead of it just going down normally I began to cough. I didn't notice S come in the room until my cough cleared and my eyes cleared.

"You drank my vodka." She said flatly clearly annoyed.

"Sorry I thought it was water." I said but slowly losing my awareness as the alcohol took affect.

POV S

"Do you know if he's even had alcohol before?" I asked my brother

"I am unsure but it was vodka."

"Should we get his father?"

"No I think we should start with telling him he's not a penguin." Light was waddling and trying to get us to huddle.

"Yo Light you aren't a penguin so stop acting like a freaking flightless bird!" I yelled harshly but somehow Light managed to loop me into the handcuffs chain.

"I don't think that will work seeing as he is now acting like a child." He jumped on L's back and,

"Piggy back ride!"

"Light you are drunk and I will not give you a piggy back ride." Light frowned and pulled L's hair to him to move. Panda began walking and I of course had to follow as I was now tangled in the handcuff chain and I couldn't untangle it without both Light and L's help.

"I believe we should consult some one." L said still walking around just so Light wouldn't pull his hair again.

"I agree Watari and everyone on our team are asleep but what about Brennan's team?"

"They will work." We slowly made our way to their area. Moving normally was difficult.

It took us twice as long to get to where Brennan's team was staying mostly because Light kept changing what he was. In the course of fifteen minutes he was a firefighter causing him to try and save me from a fire called L… Then he was a corpse, which unfortunately that didn't last as long as I would have liked. He then thought he was a stripper and tried to remove his own clothes thankfully L and I still had him over our shoulders, from the corpse moment. Though I drew the short straw and had his feet. He kicks… Anyway after that he thought he was what I think was either a French or Spanish explorer and managed to slip out of both of our holds. What ever he was speaking it wasn't Japanese or English. Then he thought he was nemo from finding nemo and started to rant about his lucky fin. Finally we reached the door just as he began to just act drunk. A normal drunk thankfully,

"Hello, is anyone up!" I called as we entered the room. Thankfully Brennan, Zack, Hodgins and Angela were up.

"What can we help you will sweetie." Great back to sweetie.

"Light drank vodka, he is quite drunk and has become difficult to deal with." L explained trying to get Light to sit on the couch using the chain to make it so he couldn't get up unless we both allowed it.

"Why did he drink Vodka if was aware that he would get drunk?" Zack asked

"L's been keeping him awake and he thought my vodka was water." I replied as we finally got Light to stay on the couch.

"How do you expect us to help?" Brennan asked, practical good.

"Well it take a lot to get me drunk and Panda doesn't drink so neither of us actually know how to deal with some one who is drunk. All we know is that he is drunk." Angela realized the struggle we were having and quickly intervened.

"Did you know there was an elephant over in the shower about an hour ago?" I covered L's mouth so he couldn't interrupt and dragged L to the shower as Light led the way. He looked completely out of it, which is probably why he bought it.

"It took a shower and everything," Angela said from the door and Light turned the water on somewhat mesmerized he stood in the water. The longer he stood in the water the sleepier he got and looked like he was about pass out. So L and I caught him before he hit his head. We placed him on the couch, still dripping water on the floor. L and I sat… Well L crouched on the floor next to the couch.

"Thanks how did you know that would work?" I asked Angela

"Simple he's a genius when he's sober so if he's drunk he's an idiot."

"That makes a strange amount of sense." I replied as they left to go get ready for bed.

"Sister may I ask you a question?" I nodded so he continued, "Do you know about death note and shinigami?"

"One of them yes, a shinigami is a reaper they are a myth at least that's what most people believe. Though every myth or story has at least one grain of truth. I have never heard of a death note but if I had to guess I'd say it either has something to do with music or paper. Though neither are likely to have anything to do with your case, I'll call in some favors." "Which one?" He asks calmly

"I was thinking one of your successors Mello is involved with the mafia but I could call in someone else, Gray or Al you pick." I said knowing that he some times treats his successors like his own children.

"Not Mello, I cannot allow my successors to die before me. Then the point of having a successor is pointless." Like I said protective

"Have any of my contacts ever died?" I asked

"No but there is a chance it could happen and I can't allow him to take that risk."

"Yeah right your just being over protective but I'll asked Gray or Al. Now go to sleep I can tell your tired." He flinched

"Fine." He said and still crouched leaned against me.


	15. Moving Forwards

When the Dead Man Tells No Tales

Chapter Fifteen – Moving Forwards

POV Angela

I walked into the living room area and found that Light was still asleep on the couch. He looked freezing but Ryuuzaki and S didn't seem to mind at all.

"Morning," I said to the twins, L was wrapped in S's arms it was rather cute but shortly after I showed up they slowly separated. Watching them I don't think it was because they were uncomfortable. It seemed to be out of habit than anything else. The more I think about it, L doesn't let most people touch him. He has this air around him. It's hard to explain but he repels people.

"Good Morning Angela. How are you this morning?" S was even stranger than her brother. I just can't figure them out…

"Tired the jet lag is killing me. How are you two this morning?" I asked them

"Alright, though I would be doing better if Light woke up… Hey Panda, before I call Gray or Al I'm going to have to visit Arthur to get whatever he takes for hangovers, whatever it is." That's another thing she calls him Panda and he calls her Kitten.

"I see, alright then, you are not to involve my successors though." Successors?  
"You act like an overprotective mother hen when it come to them, you know?" She smiled; they certainly depend on each other.

"I am not an overprotective mother hen. They are simply my successors." L tilted his head and looked kinda like a confused puppy. We should have bought Sweets with us. He'd figure them out.

"Ugh… My head is splitting." Light mumbled covering his eyes.

"It's called a hangover, now we need to get untangled so I can get you something for your hangover." S said and Light reluctantly agreed and with L's help S was free.

"Good Morning Light." I said as walked to the coffee machine.

"hmm…." Was the only reply I got.

"I'll be back boys… And Angela…" S said as she left the room leaving me with a very hungover Light and some one more social awkward than Zack.

POV S

"Arthur!" I yelled into his annoyingly quiet, excessively, large house. Moving on,

"ARTHUR! ARTIE! WHERE ARE YOU I NEED WHATEVER IT IS YOU TAKE FOR HANGOVERS!" I yelled again and this time I got a grumpy, disheveled Arthur, who he hasn't had his tea and was still dressed in his pajamas.

"What are you doing here S?" He asked as he shuffled to the kitchen to make his morning tea.

"I need what you take for hangover, Light got drunk…" I followed him into the kitchen.

"It's in the medicine cabinet, top shelf to the left. You and your brother doing alright?" He asked with concern for both L and I.

"Yeah it's difficult but when hasn't it been." We laughed, I like Arthur he is reasonable and has a sense of humor… except when it's his cooking being insulted. I grabbed the medicine and sat down at the nearest table.

"When it comes to you everything is harder than it should be." He sat down with a cup of tea next to me.

"Tell me about it. I'm worried about L, he's making friends." Light, Bones, even Booth…

"Is that such a bad thing? You have always wanted him to leave his nightmares in the past."

"I know, I know it's just that, they've gotten worse and more intense. He rarely sleeps anymore. For the most part he has always slept peacefully in my arms. I've always been there but this time it didn't help… Not as much as it should have. I'm afraid that if one of them hurts him it will break him." I don't know why but I've always confided in Arthur, ever since I was six and wandered out of Wammy's and found him.

"I think L's stronger than you give him credit for. Anyway what are his nightmares about?" I've never told him what L's nightmares are about because L refuses to say it out loud even though I already know what he sees.

"Arthur I can't tell you that because it isn't mine to tell." He seemed to understand and laughed to break the tension.

"I understand, but something incredibly effed up has to have happened to you two, in order for both of you to have ended up so messed up in the head."

"Yeah, you have not idea. Now I would love to stay and talk more but I have to get these back to Light. See you soon Arthur," I smiled at him before I left.

POV Arthur

I watched her leave with a smile on her face. She looked tired but even if I asked she would have denied it.

I've seen that girl covered in her own blood from head to toe. I've seen her bite her own arm to keep from screaming out in pain. I've seen her bones shatter, refusing to give in to the pain she feels. I've seen her stand in the wake of disaster. I've seen her stand against the world. I've seen her fight till she passed out. I've seen her with her brother. I've seen her care for him. I've seen her as she fought off her own nightmares yelling that she will keep moving forward without hesitation and without fear. I've seen her as she watched the war zone erupt. Out of everything she has shown me I've seen her bend, refusing to break and after everything she's been though it's incredible how she can stand in front of me having a normal conversation when she is so messed up.

Her brother is the same way but I doubt that anyone other than me will be able to see just how alike those two are. I smile as I realize how amazing they both are. Unbreakable not matter what happens.

"Unbreakable but so damaged." I sighed as I drank the rest of my tea thinking about those two.

POV Light

I woke up feeling like I was dead. My head is splitting, my eyes are bloodshot, my stomach kept lurching and everything was too damn bright.

L and S were sitting on the floor and some how she was tangled in the chain connecting L and I. She left shortly after being freed and Angela appeared… I think… I can't think at the moment.

"Light you drank my sisters vodka and became intoxicated. You are now hungover." L clarified as more of Dr. Brennan's team came in to where ever we were.

"One drink?" I asked confused, I know that I don't really drink ever but one drink seems really… pathetic.

"It was vodka and my sisters it is almost 100 proof you are lucky it was a small glass though you did act quite strangely." Oh god I seriously hope that I wasn't to stupid.

"Luckily Angela was able to reason with you by telling there was an elephant in the shower previously." What! I defiantly had to be drunk to by that one.

"My sister has gone to get you something for you hangover." So that's where she went. God my head is killing me. I am never getting drunk again.

"What's Light doing on the couch?" Booth asked, I sighed to day is going to be a long day.

POV Max Keenan

"Hello?" I called… No response

"Hello." Where is everyone? Isn't some one supposed to be watching me?

"Hello! This isn't funny"

"Hello!" Really, what if I died! They wouldn't even know.

"HELLO! ANYONE!" Still no one you have to be kidding me!

"HELLO! WHO EVER IS WATCHING ME I NEED TO GO TO THE BATHROOM! IS THAT TO MUCH TO ASK THAT I GO TO THE DAMN BATHROOM WHEN I NEED TO! GOD DAMN I HAVE TO PEE! WHERE IS EVERYONE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs for a good two minutes and still no one came.

"I need to fucking pee!" this is hopeless…


	16. She's Some One Else's Angel

When the Dead Man Tells No Tales

Chapter Sixteen – She's Some One Else's Angel

POV S

"Hey Al, I need some information." I told him, we were sitting at the small table in the hotel he and his brother were staying at... for this week any way. His brother, Ed, had already left for work and we had about four hours to talk before he returned. Ed doesn't really approve of our… Friendship.

"Alright, what do you need?" He asked smiling at me. In Al and Ed's relatively short lives they have seen far more than most children their age. Al is barley 12 years of age and Ed is about 14. They watched their mother slip away and Ed raised Al even though he was child. Al can't even remember their father. All Ed remembers is watching him leave. They have lost their family and people who cared about them. Hell all they really have is each other. Yet they still find a reason to smile... a true genuine smile. I still can't do that.

"I need some information on death note's and shinigami. Know anything?" I asked him forcing a smile.

"I am afraid I know very little about them. I do, however, know of some one who could help you. Her name is Bella or at least that's the name she gave me, she sells some rather interesting objects. She should be able to help you. I'll write down her number for you. Just tell her you're a friend of mine." Al left to get a pen and paper to write this Bella's number down. He returned quickly and hands me the piece of paper.

"I guess I'll be leaving then, I wish you and your brother the best. Good luck." I told him before leaving the hotel. They need all the luck they can get… We all do…

xxxxDeath-NotexxxBonesxxxx

It wasn't long before I got back to HQ. I held the hangover meds in one hand and had the piece of paper with Bella's number on it in my other. I walked into HQ expecting to see some one at work but no one was there I slowly towards where Brennan and her team were staying… Then once again all hell broke loose.

"Misa Misa wants Light to come to her music video filming!" Great first a hung over Light and now a whiny Misa, then again when isn't Misa annoying.

"Here!" I yelled and tossed Light the pills, "Misa –"

"Kassie! I asked my director if you could be in the music video with me and he said you could! He said you could sing too! Will you please! OH then we can go shopping and get you some cute clothes!" And it just keeps getting worse.

"I've been meaning to ask you, why do you call her Cassie?" Angela asked Misa

"It's with a K and she calls me Kassie because one of my names is Kassandra Cross." I explained and made sure Light took the pills before taking them back.

"Will you do it Kassie, we'd be amazing!" I sighed realizing that this was just one of those things.

"Alright I'll sing with you." I said and before Misa could drag me off –mainly because I need to change into Misa approved clothing - I handed Panda, Bella's number.

"Her name's Bella, say your Al's friend." I whispered in his ear. Then allowed Misa to pull me into her room.

**About an hour and a half later at the set of the music video:**

For you Reference:

_**Words like this **__- _Misa and S are singing

**Words like this **– Misa is singing

_Words like this - _ S is singing

Still S's POV

"Kassie meet my director Frank!" Misa yelled even though I was standing right next her … this is going to be a long day. Misa dressed me in a dress similar to hers. I was wearing a simple short black dress. She was wearing a punk rock dress.

"Nice to meet you Frank," I said politely and bowed slightly.

"I have heard so much about you, it is wonderful to finally meet you." Frank replied and politely returned my bow.

"So what are we doing to day Frank?" Misa asked, in a chipper voice.

"Well today you'll be singing the track and later we will film the music video either later today if we have time or tomorrow. That work for the two of you."

"Works for me, though what are we going to be singing I haven't really been told much." I explained as we walked into the studio, which was right next to the set they had prepared.

"Can you hear me?" Frank asked

"Yes," we replied

"You will be singing Mr. Know It All." The music started and I took a deep breath looking at the lyrics as we began the song,

_**Mr. Know It All**_

_**Well ya think you know it all**_

_**But ya don't know a thing at all**_

_**Ain't it, ain't it something y'all**_

**When somebody tells you something 'bout you**

**Think that they know you more than you do**

**So you take it down another pill to swallow**

_Mr. Bring Me Down_

_Well ya, ya like to bring me down, don't you?_

_But I ain't laying down, baby, I ain't goin' down_

_Can't nobody tell me how it's gonna be_

_Nobody's gonna make a fool out of me_

_Baby, you should know that I lead not follow_

**Oh you think that you know me, know me**

**That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely**

**'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me**

**You don't know a thing about me**

**You ain't got the right to tell me**

**When and where to go, no right to tell me**

**Acting like you own me lately**

**Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me**

**You don't know a thing about me**

_**Mr. Play Your Games**_

_**Only got yourself to blame when you want me back again**_

_**But I ain't falling back again**_

_**'Cause I'm living my truth without your lies**_

_**Let's be clear baby this is goodbye**_

_**I ain't coming back tomorrow**_

_Oh you think that you know me, know me_

_That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely_

_'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me_

_You don't know a thing about me_

_You ain't got the right to tell me_

_When and where to go, no right to tell me_

_Acting like you own me lately_

_Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me_

_You don't know a thing about me_

_**So what you've got the world at your feet**_

_**And you know everything about everything**_

_**But you don't**_

_**You still think I'm coming back but baby you'll see yeah...**_

**Oh you think that you know me, know me**

**That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely**

**'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me**

**You don't know a thing about me**

_You ain't got the right to tell me_

_When and where to go, no right to tell me_

_Acting like you own me lately_

_Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me_

_You don't know a thing about me_

_**Mr. Know It All**_

_**Well ya think you know it all**_

_**But ya don't know a thing at all**_

_**Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me**_

_**You don't know a thing about me**_

"That was wonderful," Frank told us as we exited the recording studio.

"Thank you." I replied flatly, I dislike Frank something is off about him.

"Yes, thank you Frank. Now Misa Misa has a lunch date with Light!" She skipped off and I made a b-line for the coffee machine.

"What are you." Frank said calmly and places a knife at the small of my back.

"So, Frank, if that is your name, I'm going to go out on a limb and say you're not just a director." I replied and he pushed the knife further into my back.

"Answer my question." He growled

"Honestly, I could tear you apart with out much effort at all. Honestly I am mostly human, even have a twin brother." He wasn't buying it; I spun around throwing, my perfectly good, coffee in his face and took his knife. When he recovered he drew a new knife and it continued like this for about three minutes before I had all of his weapons; 12 knifes, 4 guns, 5 daggers, 6 vials of holy water, 2 vials of dead mans blood, 16 things of ammo and 13 salt rounds.

"Now lets have a civil conversation. My name is Kassandra, my brother calls me Kitten, I am also known as S or the demon hearted girl. Your turn." I smiled at him

"Like I could ever have a civil conversation with something like you!" I huffed at his words.

"Something, like me how rude you don't even know what I am yet you condemn me." I pointed out.

"You're a demon, you said so. You're the demon hearted girl." His words were filled with venom.

"Yes but I did not chose this life you don't know the amount of shear pain I had to go through to become something I never wanted!" I yelled back, I was getting fed up of people telling me I was something I'm not.

"You have a demons heart! You are a monster!" Needless to say I snapped.

"I was four, a perfectly healthy child, strapped to a old metal torture table by my father. He cut my fucking heart out! Then placed a demon's heart, in my chest! How the fuck is that my choice!" I yelled at him he looked somewhat afraid.

"You deserved it!" he spat and I completely lost it

"I deserved it? I was three when I watch my father murder my mother. My brother was locked in a cupboard for most of his life. I was a toy, and yes that means what you think it means. How the fuck did a child deserve that. My blood is black because of his experiments. I will find a way to kill him and till that day comes I will kill those who harm innocents. I will protect them and they will become my family. Until the day I die I will be their saving grace. So if you have a problem with me you should back the fuck off because I have a license to kill and you are certainly going to end up on my list one day." I told him my voice low, cold and dangerous.

"You were created?" He asked hiding the fact that he was scared out of his mind.

"Yeah, by the Bastard I call father." I said my hands gripping one of his daggers tighter till my knuckles turned white.

"Who was your father?" He demanded almost pleading

"I never knew his true name now get out of my sight and get out of town. Misa will have a new director and you will never come near her, or any one else I know. Do you understand." I wasn't asking

"Yes…" He said and walked out the door. Clearly controlling every single step he makes to avoid running.

**At Kira investigation HQ:**

POV Booth

"Ryuuzaki? Why do you need us here? We have been here for a few days but we have done nothing." Bones asked him but I think we just need Sweets on this one.

"Yes, Kira has been rather quiet and all the bodies the morgue are as you put it fleshy. Your expertise on other cultures is going to be needed. Come on Light I have a phone call to make." He said before leaving the room dragging Light behind him.

"What was that all about?" I asked

"I don't know, but from what I can gather they victims do die of a heart attack I just don't know what is causing it. Further more a handful of them have done things before their death. This is going to sound like one of Hodgins's conspiracy theories but all the evidence points to Kira finding a way to posses them." Cam said and it actually made some sort of sense…

POV L

"Say quite Light I have to make this call without distractions." I said before pulling a piece of paper out of my pocket and dialing it.

"Hello?" A British woman's voice came through he phone. Bella.

"Yes I am a friend of Alphonse and I need some information he instructed me to call you. You are Bella correct?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"I am now what type of information do you need?" She said calmly in a soothing voice.

"What do you about shinigami and death notes?" I asked and Light sent me a strange look.

"Rare."

"It that all?" I replied still watching how Light reacts.

"No, a shinigami is basically a grim reaper. Death notes are more complicated. May I ask why you are inquiring about them?" She asked me still not giving anything away.

"It's simple, they have come up in a case I am working." I decided to take a page from my sister's book, "It is just one of those things they other cops don't really understand and you know how it is. Not that I object to criminals getting what they deserve." Just saying that was enough to get Light to raise his eyebrows at me and I just glared back at him.

"Ah, I see. Back to death notes, they allow reapers to kill human. Killing a human before it was their time gives the reaper a longer lifespan. Though if a reaper kills a human in order to protect another human the reapers loses their life and the human being protected gains the life span of that reaper." She explained but it would impossible for a reaper to be committed these crimes, they would die.

"What if a human came to posses a death note?" I asked

"That's were it gets tricky. A human can either accept or reject the death note. Those who accept the death note also accept the reaper that owns it. The human can use the death note like a reaper. It basically kills for them. Sound like your killer?" She asked in mock interest.

"Yes, it explains quite a bit. Now how does a death note work?"

"That I don't know, I have never actually held a death note and if I had I wouldn't remember. If a human willing gives their death note to the shinigami their memory of what they have done is wiped." I felt my eyes widen. Light… he could be Kira if he gave up his death note…

"Thank you for the information." I said quickly and hung up. Light was still looking at me strangely. He could have been the first Kira… I may not have been wrong.

**An: Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile and I just want to clarify something. This is not a song fic; just think about how many times a day you hear music. Then add that fact that Misa is a model and probably has had to do a music video considering how much they (Matasuda) talk about her job. Which is why there is so much music in this fic. Also I will try to update before the end of the month if not I will try to up date before my finals in December.**


	17. Confessions

When The Dead Man Tells No Tales

Chapter Seventeen – Confessions

POV L

It was about 3 in the morning and my head was spinning. Now this rarely ever happens anymore but today was enough to make anyone's head spin. Light could be Kira but can't remember if he even was Kira. If he can't remember can I still convict him of a crime he can't remember? Can you punish some one when they don't remember the crime they have committed?

I turned to look at a sleeping Light; he may have been a killer. I know that much but why, what caused him to want to murder criminals? I know why my sister does it but Light, his past as far as I know was nothing like ours. He has a sister and a loving family. Something we never truly had.

Kitten was attacked, well threatened by Misa's Director, Frank. He was foolish enough to think he could kill her. She disappeared after sending Misa a text saying they had the rest of the day off. I don't know where she went but I know she was a wreck when she finally returned. She wouldn't speak, not even to me. Watari was shocked to see her in such a state. Frank must have backed her into a corner and I can't describe how much I wanted to kill Frank. You see my sister isn't the only one who knows how to kill. She taught me most of what I know when it comes to fighting but I refuse to kill anyone. Watari probably said it best, we are polar opposites but ultimately we cannot survive without the other.

xxxDeath-NotexxxBonesxxx

POV S

Everyone on the task force was in the main room, the ones who had been with us from the start looked unsure but Dr. Brennan's team looked angry and confused. I know they have questions. They've had questions since they got here. I stood outside the room hidden by the shadows and listened to their idle talk for a while before I entered the fray.

"Panda." I greeted him and nodded to the rest of the room very aware of the eyes following.

"We have questions," Booth said coldly, clearly they have figured something out or at least are working it out.

"About?" I asked carefully sitting on the table next to my brother.

" I got an email," Bones said pulling out a piece of paper and started to read it; "Do you know who they are? Do you know the things they've done? Do you know their past? Can you trust them? They are far from weak will they hurt you? Who are they? They never say their real names how can you trust them? Did you know the girl is an assassin? Did you know she is capable rip a person limb from limb? Did you know that he capable do the same? Did you know that she's not even human? Did you know she's a slut? Did you know anything about them? Did you know she has friends in high places? Did you know I have Matt, Mello and Near hostage? Did you know that L? Did you know I have your precious geniuses in my grasp? Did you know they occasionally refer to you as brother? Did you know Mello is in the mafia? Did you ever know everything at all?"

Panda had paled at the mention of Matt, Mello and Near. As I have mentioned before he has always been overprotective when it came to them.

"Father," I growled through clenched teeth.

"Kitten, we need an army to take him on and rescue them." Panda said bluntly but to me it was clear that he was scared to death. Our father is a devil on a good day but now Matt, Mello and Near are involved…

"I know Panda but we are going to get them back if it is the last thing we do." I pulled him into a hug then faced the rest of the team, "Ask your questions now!"

"Um… Who are you two and what are your real names?" Hodgins asked

"We weren't given names until Cross helped us escape…" I said sadly

"Cross?" Matsuda asked

"You don't need to know." I said calmly

"Escape what?" Aizawa asked

"Our father is practically the devil." I responded pulling L closer to me, all he could remember about that time was darkness and it affected him greatly.

"The devil? Is that why you call yourself the demon hearted girl?" Brennan asked

"No, L let go for a second." He did and I unbuttoned my shirt till they could you see my bra, "Please look at where my heart is."I don't really care if they do or don't.

I closed my eyes and let the black blood rushing through my body and I slowly felt my black blood overtake the red. I exhaled once more and slowly brought the red back to the surface.

"I am a demon hearted girl." I said as I re-buttoned my blouse. "Okay, lets say just for a second we believe you, how did you get a demons heart and what about your brother do he have something of a demons?" Booth asked treating this like an interrogation.

"As I said my father is practically the devil. We were four and I was strapped to a table and my heart was ripped out of me chest only to be replaced with a demons heart. Panda was shut in a cupboard and forced to listen my screams." I said hugging him tighter, before releasing him. He seemed to be calm, for the moment anyway.

"It is possible there are several cultures that believe in half demons." Zack said

"Who are Matt, Mello and Near?" Light asked confused

"My successors." L said his voice distant.

"That he is incredibly protective of." I added and he didn't voice his normal 'no I am not, I just can't allow them to die'

"Successors?" Light's father asked,

"Yes moving on any other questions?" L was in a trance so I responded in his place.

"What happened after you escaped?" Cam questioned us moving a bit closer to us.

"At first we traveled with Cross. He took care of us and we helped him pay his debts. We are card sharks. Then one day Gramps showed up at the hotel we were staying at. He told us he had an orphanage for people like us, geniuses. We went despite Cross's objections we went. Panda learned massive amounts of information in a few days and was placed into a high school level class. I didn't find book smarts nearly as important as L did. I needed street smarts, so I went and found a teacher. He taught me how to fight and then I met Arthur. I can't tell you what role he plays in government but you should know that he is very important to England's. We talked for years before he offered me job. The job was to assist countries when they could not take care of a problem themselves. A legal assassin, I think of training till the day I kill my father." I explained to them, my knuckles turning white from gripping the table I was sitting on.

"Kitten we are going to have to raise an army…" Panda said sadly,

"Why do you have to raise an army?" Rus asked looking very out of place.

"Because we can't take him on, alone." I replied before leaving the room. I must begin to raise an army.

**AN: Okay for L and S's Army I am going to use character from several different animes, mangas, tv shows and movies. I will put a list of them below, quite a few of them have been mentioned in this story but like I said before they will not be overly important. They are just there to fight and provide comic relief. I you do not like a character I have placed on the list you can request that I remove it but you must give me a valid reason, meaning you can't just say because I don't like him/her. A good reason is; because they dislike character x and I don't think they would work well together (then add examples or support your agruement). If you think a character should be on the list and I have not mentioned them you are welcome to recommend characters from anything just give me a reason.**

**Now I will try to update soon but know the next chapter will basically be S gathering the army. **

L and S's Army

From Fullmetal Alchemist

Edward and Alphonse Elric

From Vampire Knight

Zero and maybe Yuki

From Harry Potter

Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood

From Bleach

Renji, Rukia, Rankigu and maybe Ichigo, and Toshiro

From Yugioh

Mokuba Kaiba, Seto Kaiba, Bakura, Yami and maybe Ryou, Yugi

From D. Man Gray

Allen Walker, General Cross, Road maybe Tyki, Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee

From One Piece

Zoro, Ace, Smoker, Luffy

From Supernatural

Dean Winchester, Castiel and Sam Winchester

From Tsubasa

Sayoran, Fai, Kurogane and maybe Sakura

From Naruto

Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, Itachi and Kakashi

From Fairy Tail

Ezra, Gray, Natsu, Lucy and Happy

From Hetalia

America, Russia, England, Germany, Italy, Japan, France, and China

From Black Butler

Sebastian, Ciel, Grell, Undertaker, Bard, Finnian, May – rin

From Avengers

Loki

From Grimm

Monroe, Nick and Hank

From Ouran High School Host Club

Hani and Mori

From Soul Eater

Death The Kid, Liz and Patty

From Merlin

Merlin and Arthur

From Torchwood

Capt. Jack Harkness

From Suits

Mike

**AN(Continued): Thank you for reading.**


	18. Gathering An Army

When The Dead Man Tells No Tales

Chapter Eighteen – Gathering An Army

POV No One

_Dear Brothers, Sisters, and Friends,_

_ As you are aware my father was closer to the devil than most people know. A couple hours ago my twin brother, L, and I received a letter from our god, forsaken father. He sent an email to our colleges. I cannot go into detail about what we were working on but I can tell you the case has been halted._

_ Our father has kidnapped L's successors, Matt, Mello and Near. All three are in grave danger. L and I are aware that we alone are not enough to take our father out. We need an army. So this is my formal request for help. We can't do this alone… I need help and the luck of the devil. _

_ Hogwarts is the best place for us to prepare for war. Hogwarts has wards placed around it that prevent muggles, non-magical folk, from seeing and/or sensing it. Because of that those with magically energy will collect those without it. Below I have listed who will collect whom. _

_**Mokuba and Seto Kaiba**__ – Mike, Death the Kid, Liz, Patty, Monroe, Nick and Hank_

_**Bakura and Ryou **__– Castiel, Sam and Dean Winchester, Hani and Mori_

_**Yami and Yugi**__ – Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, Itachi and Kakashi_

_**Severus Snape, Draco and Luna **__– Allen Walker, Road, Tyki, Kanda, General Cross, Lavi and Lenalee_

_**Loki**__- Renji, Rukia, Rangiku, Zero, Ichigo, and Toshiro Edward and Alphonse Elric_

_**Fai and Erza **__– Sayoran, Kurogane, Sakura, Capt. Jack Harkness, Gray, Natsu, Lucy and Happy_

_**England **__– America, Russia, England, Germany, Italy, Japan, France and China_

_**Merlin and Arthur**__ – Sebastian, Ciel, Grell, Undertaker, Bard, Finnian and May-rin_

_ I know that on the list above there are some people with magic collect other people with magic, that was intentional because I know that some of you will cause trouble and by choosing others to lead you I am making sure nothing gets destroyed on the way to Hogwarts. I will answer any and all questions at Hogwarts when everyone arrives._

_Signed The Demon Hearted Girl._

**At Kaiba's Mansion**

POV Mokuba

"NISAMA!" I yelled running down the hall, half dressed with the letter in my hand.

"Mokuba, I take it you have received the same letter I have." Seto was at his desk still in the clothes he was wearing yesterday. He really needs to take a break.

"So? What are we still doing here? Lets get dressed and take the jet to America!" I said running around the room tossing some clean clothes at him.

"Mokuba… It's going to be dangerous."

"I know but with the latest duel disks I can at least defend myself." I handed him some shoes, "I'll meet you at the blue eyes jet in thirty minutes. Okay?" I smiled at him and he graced me with one of those rare smiles as I left his room. He really isn't as bad as everyone thinks… He's just a bit damaged, same as everyone else in my pseudo-family.

**At Hogwarts**

POV No one

Severus Snape, Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy all received a letter, the same letter. Severus was in the middle of teaching a class when the letter arrived and once he realized how serious this was he ordered his class out of the room and ran towards the great hall.

Draco was in care for magically creatures when he received the letter. Just as Severus had when he realized what the letter meant, he ran to the great hall. When Draco got there he saw Luna and Severus were already there.

"I suggest that we begin, dealing The Black Order is never easy." Severus pulled a golem from his pocket and once all of them had grabbed a part of it, they all disappeared as it was activated.

**In New York City**

POV Mike

"Harvey I have the information you wanted on the case." I walked into Harvey's office and paused for a second. Standing in Harvey's office were Seto and Mokuba Kaiba. Both were dressed for a fight and had duel disks on their wrists not that anyone else would be able to do that.

"They say they're here for you." Harvey was clearly displeased with this new development. He probably didn't like the idea of the Kaiba brothers having something to do with me. He's a bit overprotective…

"Have you received the letter?" The elder Kaiba asked me and I had no clue what he was talking about.

"Letter? What letter?" Mokuba pulled a letter out of his jacket and handed it to me. It didn't take me long to read it, it never takes me long to read anything.

"Harvey, I need some time for emergency family matters." I blinked away the tears pooling in my eyes caused by reading the letter.

"Family matters, so you're related to the CEO of Kaiba corp yet a few months ago you were doing drugs. No." I sighed this wasn't going to be easy nothing ever is when it comes to Harvey. Seto was growling and glaring at me, probably because he disapproves of my previous drug use. Mokuba, however, ran to me and gave me a hug, crying into my jacket.

"No I am not related to them but why should that matter. Yes I've done drugs real shocker! Right now I have a choice, a very simple choice but you want to make this harder than it has to be. It is simple I can either let three young men be beaten and raped or help the demon hearted girl bring the threat down. So is this an emergency? Yes. Does it deal with my family? Yes Harvey it does because when it comes down to it Kassandra never let me down and she never let them down. She is always there when someone needs her to be and right now she needs our help, this is the least I can do." I spun on my heel and exited his office with Seto and Mokuba following me. I might be making a mistake not explaining anything to Harvey but right now I have places to be and people to help. I'm not a lawyer no matter how much I know or if I have passed the bar.

**At Cross Academy**

POV Loki

I really hate Kassandra right now. I thought as I walked straight up to the night class dorms where Zero and some girl who wasn't quite human were 'protecting' the night class. I was dressed in human clothing but any idiot could tell that I am a god.

"Zero!"

"Loki?" He spun around his hand wanting to grab his gun.

"I am going to assume you haven't received the letter."

"What letter? Zero what is he talking about?" The annoying not quite human asked… she's not a vampire… Wizard? No… Human but something else, what else?

"Yuki what is going on?" Yuki's brother asked, granted I don't think she knows it's her brother. He's a vampire… What is she? I pushed this question the back of mind and made a note to ask Zero about this when is was all over.

"I am Loki, Zero should read this then follow me." I tossed the letter to Zero and without reading he knew what it was. Smart vampire.

"Yuki, tell the headmaster that I'll be back in about three days." I began walking and Zero followed, one down, seven more to go.

**Kira Investigation Headquarters**

POV S

"L! We need to get going now!" I yelled as I ran down the stairs pulling my hair up into a bun and using a knife to keep it there. I was wearing a tight black shirt and shorts that were about six inches in length. At the bottom of the stairs L stood with everyone from Brennan's team and our team at the base of the stairs. Watari had given them combat clothing but they were carrying medical bags. It seems like we have an armed medical team.

"Well then I have the port key." I held up a rather long piece of rope and grabbed one end. When everyone had a hand on the rope I activated it.

Pain, the pain of being forcefully moved half way across the world. Watari and I landed on our feet with a practiced ease. L would have landed on his feet if Light hadn't crashed into him knocking both of them to the ground. On Brennan's team Cam, Angela and Booth were all stumbling around trying to regain their balance, only Zack and Brennan landed fairly well. Then L's team… I can't even describe how ill coordinated they are… It's pathetic.

Anyway we were standing in Hogwarts main entrance. I began walking towards Severus' private quarters when I heard footsteps coming form the opposite direction.

"Kassandra! We're setting up in the great hall." It was Mokuba. He was dressed in formfitting clothing that didn't hinder his movement and a new duel disk that was more like a wristband that expands to become a duel disk. Mokuba and Seto, my not be the best fighters but they are brilliant calling them hacker would be an insult they are so much more. They can write crippling viruses in an hour or less.

We began following him to the great hall.

"Severus my boy-" I briefly heard the headmaster say, I knew L had caught it as well but I signaled for him to continue as if he hadn't heard it. I however followed my ears. It didn't take long for me to find Severus arguing with several of the professors.

"Severus, everyone is meeting in the great hall and we need our potions and poisons expert." Using my hips to accent the way I walked making me look much more of a temptress.

"And who are you!" The woman in pink who reminded me of Gamabunta yelled.

"Me? I am the only legal assassin in the world…. Well sort of. The ANBU are assassins but I'm a little different from them. I use a person's weaknesses against them to cripple them. ANBU are your standard assassins; hired to kill, fight, torture and protect. Now that's not why I'm here. Now I have a pep talk to give to my army. You can attend if you like, anyone can really but in one hour we march on the devil's lair." I told them and walked towards the great hall Severus' arm linked with mine.

"Well that was unlike you." Severus commented.

"Yeah well, something had to be done and everyone else is scrambling trying to pretend they can get along for my sake, when they should be worrying about the L's kids." He raised his eyebrow at me but stayed silent. I hate it when he does that.

"What!?"

"You just referred to Matt, Mello and Near as L's kids."

"You know how he is, when it comes to them. They are his children." I replied as we walked in to the great hall. He stopped walking but I continued till I was where the headmaster normally stood. I looked out over the crowd and saw my family who had dropped everything to fight for me. Then I saw half of Hogwarts (Gryffindors, Slytherins and Professors) watching me with apprehension and anger. I couldn't speak for a minute. The emotions in the room were overwhelming.

"Hello everyone! I am glad all of you came but I want to make one thing very clear. This isn't about me, this isn't about L and this isn't about anyone in this room. It is however about three young men who have been kidnapped by my father. The victims here are Mett, Mello and Near. I know some of you may not get along but for their sake please put those differences aside.

"I cannot tell you how this story ends because I do not know. I will not tell you that no one here will lose the their life. I want to say that everything will be okay but I don't know that. However I do know that they say demons run when a good man goes to war. That night will fall and drown the sun. When a good man goes to war they say that friendship dies and true love lies. They said that as night falls, the dark will rise. Though they say nothing about when a demon goes to war because nothing is left when a demon goes to war. This will be no different one side is going down. I don't know if it will be my side or his side but there is no way all of us are going to escape perfectly unharmed. Most of us will get hurt, some of us will be in agonizing pain, others will ignore this pain but none of us will get out of here one hundred percent unharmed. Now let me make this perfectly clear some of us could die. We are all very powerful but death is always an option… Well for most of us it is." I laughed and took a deep breath and continued, "The last thing I want to say is that we cannot fail. It isn't an option we must win. Tonight we strike fast and hard, tomorrow we patch ourselves up but right now… Right now we prepare for a long night." I stepped down from the podium as the cheers from my army echoed in the hall.

**AN: I am so sorry this took so long. Finals were pure hell; my physics teacher gave us a test that was 45 questions that all involved long mathematical procedures we had to show all our work and formulas, all within one hour and 30 minutes. IMPOSSIBLE! Then there was Christmas, my two eldest cousins have children, shopping and wrapping their gifts took forever! Then I was making these really fancy cupcakes that were really complicated and looked like a string of Christmas lights when I had finished. Moving on from that when I went back to school my insomnia was acting up. I'm not sure if anyone who reads this suffers from insomnia, but I normally can't think fully when it acts up. **

**I also have tried to write this chapter three or five times. It took me awhile to figure out how I wanted S to connect everyone and I am quite happy with how everyone is brought together.**

**Anyway, thank you my dear readers for still being here… You're still here right? Right? RIGHT! Okay now I sound a bit crazy… I wish you all a good day/morning/night (You get the idea). Once again sorry for taking so long! **

**I don't know when I am going to update because I am currently sick, I don't know if I have gotten walking phenomena, from my dad, or I just have a cold. Not really sure, I don't have any wheezing or anything like that and the doctor says I'm good but if anything changes I need to call her. So for now I just have a cold. Fun! Any way I hope I'll have the chapter up some time in February.**


End file.
